Daddy's Promise
by Love.is.in.the.Air.23
Summary: I promised I would bring you back. I did. I promised I would make you smile. I did. Now I promise to be a daddy... I promise... NaruSasu, Ninjaverse, Self-beta'd, Mature.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke finally swallowed the hard lump in his throat. His gaze was now set on Naruto, who was still left emotionless. The ravens body began to tense up, sweat trickling down his forehead, fear in his now shaky voice. He managed to cough out words.

"The curse mark… has weird affects…" his voice sounded hoarse and raspy; just as it felt. "He… conducted a lot of… experiments…" Sasuke inhaled, "… on me…"

"You're a goddamn man!" Naruto barked at Sasuke. His pitch black eyes glared daggers at Naruto. "That's what I said!" spat out the Uchiha. The blonde paced the wooden floor.

"How the hell are you fucking pregnant!?" Uzumaki pleaded.

"Doesn't matter I am! Tsunade said so! … God."

"It can't be… mines, right?" he stopped, focusing on Sasuke.

"Of course it's yours! You just can't keep it in your pants?"

"M-me?! You're the one all, like, 'Naruto… mmmhhh… harder, faster'. Can you explain that Uchiha?" Sasuke face tinted red.

"You dumb ass fuck! You wouldn't let me leave the fucking house… you just had to rape me."

"R-rape you?! You can't rape the willing! As matter of fact, you're not even the willing… you're a whore."

"A whore?! Who are you calling a whore, you stupid little slut!"

"I'm no slut, bitch! I should slap the shit out of you for even bringing me in this! I'm probably not even that fucking child's daddy… being the fact that you're a whore and all. Go find Orochimaru or some else you slept with…"

"He's not the baby's father, fucktard! You are… I was a virgin before, asshole! Since you raped me and all."

"Oh, please… you sucked my cock all on your own, and you rode my dick willingly. Why would I rape a hoe like you?"

"You stupid ass fucker! You said…you… fuck it! It's you're fucking baby, bitch! Stop acting like the lazy, ass piece of shit you are, and take some fucking responsibility for once in your goddamn life!" Sasuke turned around hiding his tears.

"This damn baby is not mine… so, just fuck it, okay. I don't believe it's mine." Naruto's voice got lower and cold.

"I wish it wasn't yours… it probably has Down syndrome, now."

Naruto could hear the low mumbles that Sasuke cried out. Sasuke body began shaking lightly as he turned around. His eyes were blood shot as tears ran down his cheeks. His face was flushed, while it showed, hatred, love, fear, and regret all in one.

"y-you said… you l-loved… m-me? W-what the f-f-fuck… happened to all of th-that!?" he spat out at Naruto.

His heavy breathing slowed down, as his tears came to a stop. Still leaving the evidence of streaks behind. "Fuck it. If you don't want to commit to what you brought into this world, then screw you. You just proved everyone right; you're nothing but scum. I'll just tell our bastard child that his other daddy was a dirty, no good, retard piece of ugly shit, that nobody liked, and I was dumb enough to fall for that slutty asshole and he abandon me, because he was too much of a pussy to make a commitment, even for his own child…" Sasuke looked at his slim waist, and pictured how he would look in a few months. His eyes stung with tears.

"I don't ever wanna see you, hear from you, or talk to you again. I want you out of my life starting tomorrow." Sasuke opened the front door. "Goodbye… cunt." The door shut.

________________________________________________________

A/N: okay, I really didn't want to submit this because I wrote this during writers' block...

I'm not even a big fan of this story anymore cuz I don't like Mpreg as much. BUT! For the sake of the people who found this exciting I'm going to give it 100 and 1%

Disclaimer: Tell me... If I owned Naruto would their be SasuSaku fans? I don't think so...

Not beta. Not my fault


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Naruto... -gets arrested by police- NOOOOOOOO! Wait, no, I don't own Naruto, I don't own Naruto!!!

Self beta'd

________________________________________________________

The frosty, damp, midnight air stung against his stale, tear stained face. His thoughts were blank; he could barely breathe right now. He couldn't believe any of it. Impossible.

………………………………….

Naruto sat their, wondering if his decision was the right. He burst up from his chair, peering deep into his soul. He couldn't reach the Kyuubi no matter how hard he tried.

Oh, fuck it. He'll go to Sasuke no matter what Kyuubi had to say… he just hope the Kyuubi was wrong.

He snatched up his jacket, leaping out the window into the cold night air. "Wait for me, Sasuke…"

………………………………

Sasuke sat in his bed, hugging his knees, as he buried his face inside them. The room was filled sniffles and muffled cries. Sobs bounced off the walls and through the Uchiha manor.

Where the fuck was alcohol when you needed it? Why did he even give a shit? He was already a traitor for abandoning the hidden leaf village to go train with that snake loving bastard Orochimaru, but now, he was a freak of nature because he was a dude with a human inside him. Fuck this bullshit.

He slightly lifted up his head after hearing a rattle from the bushes. His head was in killer pain right now from crying.

"Wind," Sasuke murmured to himself without a second thought.

But as soon as his window clattered open, he jump to his feet in, holding a kunai in each hand, position set on attack. Screw defense. Sasuke was too damn mad to let any asshole trying to hurt him and leave here alive. He's been fucked over already… he wasn't taking anymore shit tonight. And the shadow he saw made him even angrier.

"Sasuke, I need to talk to you---!" Naruto jump inside, dodging to kunai. "Sasuke I ju--!" he ran across the room ducking under a desk that was soon decorated with shuriken and kunai. He could feel the anger floating out of Sasuke.

"What the FUCK are you doing here?!" the anger in Sasuke's voice made Naruto jump slightly. A quick kunai flew towards Naruto as he tried to slip up from the desk. He now knew, if he valued his life, he would stay behind that desk.

"S-Sasuke, I want to, um… speak… to… you…" the blonde's voice got lower and lower by every word. Wow. Who thought it would be that hard to talk to Sasuke. Oh wait, he remembered; it's Sasuke, holding a kunai… scratch that, a demon wind shuriken, angry as hell. Naruto gulped. Oh, crap.

"You really find this as some kind of joke, don't you?"

He heard the demon wind open up.

"Tell me Naruto, do you really hate yourself that much,"

He heard air lifting from the weight of huge shuriken.

"To give your life away!"

The air ripped as the demon wind was flung toward. Naruto flip from behind the desk as it broke in half. Sasuke really wanted him dead.

"You bastard, you could've killed me!" Naruto glared over at the motionless Uchiha. Damn, even when he was mad… he's sexy.

"Why…? Why would you say you love me when you don't, huh? Did you have to get some so bad that you had to ruin my life?" Sasuke voice began to gradually increase as he spoke. "Naruto, I won't lie to you… I did love you; I always have… even when we were young." All Naruto could was stare at Sasuke. Was this the truth?

He couldn't stop himself now; even if it cost him his life he had to hug Sasuke. He had to hold him. Love him.

"Sasuke…" Naruto spoke so softly, that if the room wasn't almost empty you would be able to hear it. Sasuke stepped back as Naruto proceeded toward him.

"Get, get b-back…" Sasuke warned, but failed. Naruto keep taking steps forward. "Sasuke…" he whispered again. "I'll kill you I-I swear of it!" he yelled grabbing a nearby kunai. Naruto's eyes slowly glazed over the kunai shaking in Sasuke's hand, but that didn't stop his steps. Sasuke stared at Naruto with wide eyes.

Why was he trying to hurt him again? Didn't he get enough laughs already? That's it… he wanted him dead; everyone did. They just wouldn't be happy unless Sasuke Uchiha was dead. The truth, he wouldn't be happy until he was dead, either. Why was he still alive then? What was he still living for now: he gained power, he killed Itachi, he even made love with Naru-- yep… there was his problem. He had sex with Naruto and became impregnated, even though he was a man. Now he has a child inside of him. A child who has to go through the terrible hell of life because his fathers are two sick fags. No! Not his child, he wouldn't let him go through that. He would put them both out of their misery… out of this everlasting hell, which we call life.

He looked at Naruto while he slowly raised the kunai above him. "I can't take it anymore… this has to end." He spoke quietly. Naruto blinked twice before realizing what Sasuke was going to do.

Oh, shit.

________________________________________________________

A/N: Sucky, right? I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I will get my mojo back soon. If I ever had any...

Oh, well.

Just make sure you review, beyotches.


End file.
